


hyperresonance is a...

by kalypsobean



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	hyperresonance is a...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



He gave up everything once; stood and protected everyone's dreams but his own, and he'd been grateful, briefly, that it was over. That he could sleep without waking, without wondering, without worrying. That he no longer had to hide. There was peace, for a moment.

Then there was a roar, and it felt like being torn apart and pushed together, or as if he was cut by a thousand blades, or...

He wasn't meant to wake up.

_Replicas._

It was bright, the ground was hard, the trees were green, the birds were loud, and Asch was very sincerely not amused.


End file.
